


Comfort Zone

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy IX
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-13
Updated: 2010-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had much work to do if she was going to make this journey possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort Zone

It wasn't that Garnet didn't trust her team. After all, Steiner, Vivi, and Zidane worked hard to get her out of the Evil Forest before they could all be petrified. Also, she vaguely recalled resting on the far side of a tent with Vivi next to her, though those were dire circumstances and she was under a lot of medication.

However, when the group reached Dali and had to rest in the same room together at the inn, she was very uncomfortable.

Once Steiner and Zidane could stop fighting long enough to go to sleep, Dagger rested on her back with her eyes closed, but her ears wide open. Surrounding her was the sound snores, rustling sheets, and creaking mattresses. She had always been a light sleeper, especially these days when she had much on her mind. Sharing a room with two men and a child was a little too much, but the road to Lindblum was looking like a long one, and if she didn't get used to venturing out of her comfort zone she would never be able to save her mother.

In an effort to cheer herself up she left the inn after much restless thought and started to sing the moment she could see the sunrise. She had much work to do if she was going to make this journey possible.

END


End file.
